what am i to you
by chiyo33
Summary: this is a story about a boy who's down and almost in hell with his life when he meets Elle...what is she to him...what well she do to help...or could he really love her...


part 1

he looked out the window longing for some one to just say hi to him, he looked at the others through the corner of his eye and seen them all happy, laughing, smiling faces. "why are they so happy for?" he thought as he sighed deeply. he looked out into the cool fall misty air. looking past it to look at the hills full with snow. he wished he could just get away and go out there and get lost. then maybe he would be happy. "hey Dan, we were wanting to know if you want to sit with us?" he looked over and seen a short but chubby girl. the girl had a big smile on. she was kinda cute in a way. "ah no thanks. im good were im at." he fought the need to roll his eyes. the girl smiles fade slightly as she sat by him. "then i'll sit her" she made a hmf noise as she sat. she looked funny with a pouting face. he smiles some not knowing he was. she looked over and smiled more. "there we go. you should smile more." she smiled from ear to ear. he looked into the girls dark almost grass color green eyes then looked away. "what ever." he said but bite his lip thinking. "my eyes are green but how is hers so...nice...stupid girls." the girl smiled still as class started. all he did was play with his brown long hair as the teacher talked. "whats wrong with me.." he would look back at the girl who was writing notes as the teacher talked and biting down on her pin. for some reason he wanted to watch her. "what is it about her. i dont like this." as soon class was over he almost ran out of the class room. he walked till he was at his normal lunch table with the same kids he never spoke to but liked hearing them talk. he didnt have many friends. just one..or had one. but he died by and overdose 3 months back. he picked at his lunch as he looked around. hes eyes fell onto a head of short black hair "god not again. what is it about her." he looked away and stood. he throw his food away as he walked to the library.

as he sat in there he desisted to look some stuff up. he went to google and typed in "info on green eyes." he hit the search button and waited. every thing he found was stuff he knew. he sighed and shut the computer off. he leaned back into his set and thought. "her eyes might not be grass green...maybe hazle..yea thats it." he nodded and closed his eyes. "you shoudnt take naps here. its not good for your neck." hes eyes popped open and once again he was looking into the same dark grass green eyes. "what do you want!" he blinked at his own voice. "sorry i meant..what?" she was taken back. "i was just telling you that taking a nap here isnt good for your neck. go to the nurses and tell her you feel sick. then take a nap there." she looked away not wanting to make him mad. "yeah thanks..ah..." he never got her name. his luck it would be a guys name. "Elle. Elle Stinheart." he nodded again. "Dan...Dan Cabot." he bite his lip wondering why he was telling her his name. she smiled big and once again he smiled back with out knowing it. "its nice to meet you Dan. im kinda new here, so i havent made many friends. i hope we can." he cut her off with a no. "sorry i dont want any friends." he grabbed his bag and walked out. "not after James...i dont want any more hurt..." he left school that day sad and hurting. he walked to a crematory. he looked at all the dead trees and leaves. hearing the hiss as the wind blow the leaves over the grass as he walked to a grave. he knelled down and smiles softly. "hey man. long time no see." he looked at James's grave stone that just said his name and the date. "i miss you man. i wish you were here." he sat down and talked to the grave stone for hours. just like he use to with James when he was alive. "you were never much a talker you know. but it helps still." he laid his hand on the stone. "ill be back tomorrow okay. if not come and haunt me okay?" he chuckled and walked home.

part 2

when he got home there was a note, he ripped it off the door and trow it away not needing to read it as he knew his mom wouldnt be home. he opened the door and throw his bag in the couch and went to the frig to grab a soda. when he opened the door all he could see was cans of cheap beer and something that looked like a green fuzzy cake. he shut the door and walked to his room to look for is hidden stash of "just in case" money. when he found it he seen he only had about $4.78 in it and sighed. "i need a job..." he went to is closet and looked for a box of old rings he had. he grabbed three that looked to me in good shape and went to the pawn store down the road. he only got about $50 for all three but to him it seemed like $500. "man i can eat tonight...better yet..i should pay for my stuff for school.." he thought of dropping out but he promised James that he would finish for him. he walked to the closes gas station and got a cheep sandwich and a can soda. he ate it fast. faster then he liked. but he knew he would live so he went down to the book store to see if there was anything good to read. when he walked in all he seen was a girl putting books on a shelf. she was on her tip toes. he sighed knowing that it was Elle. he walked over and took the book form her and placed it on the shelf. "OH! Dan." she smiled big. he felt a cold chill go down his spin when she said his name, he looked at her from head to toe. she had on a pear of jeans that he had to say brought out all the "good" curves of her chubby body. and a plain blouse that seemed to big even for her. but it flattered her skin and her eyes. what was it about her eyes. he didnt like it. there was nothing that wasnt abnormal about her but he still couldnt look away. a loud snap brought him back to earth. "hey i asked if you needed help" she said in a soft voice. her voice wasnt...right. it was to...silky for her body type. his heart did a flip when she touched his arm. he moved away slightly. "yea im just looking..i didnt know you worked here." she smiles even bigger showing a set of teeth that at one point had to have braces. they were to straight. "my dad bought it not to long ago. so im helping till we get some people. but i like working and.." he cut her off with a loud "hire me!" his eyes looking like a child in need. "ah...let me ask my dad...give me like 5." she looked him over then did kinda a waddle run to the back.

it didnt take long till she came back and tossed me an apron with the book store logo on it. "can you start now? i need help. as you seen." he couldnt help but smile. "a job...that means money...money means food...food means i can gain weight...can this get any better?" he thought tho his self and put it on. she giggled when he was tying it. "what?" he asked. she just giggled. "nothing sorry, its just...your face just now was..cute" he blinked and looked away feeling his face get hotter. "am i blushing?" he looked at the window fast and seen nothing. he mumbled something under his breath as he looked back at her. "okay which books to what shelf?" he held his arms out for the books. she picked up a good size stack and placed them into his arms. he notice that she had some striaght in her arms because the books had some weight to them. both of them just stood there putting the books on the shelf not talking. he kinda liked it. the work. the not talking..not so much. he would at times catch her singing to herself and she hummed alot. her singing voice is not bad but also not good. it was okay but he liked it. when there was no more books he looked at her. "what now?" she smiled. now its brake. we wont get many people today so do you want to hit the coffee shop with me?" she smiles and he nod. she smiles more. "and ill pay" with that he grind form ear to ear as hes stomached answered with a loud hungrily giggles and smiled. "lets go before your stomach starts yelling" she walked out the door. he blinked for a few then fallowed after her.

the coffee shop wasnt full. only one or two people were in there. the place smelled like fresh coffee beans and cakes. he went and looked at all the names for the coffees. he made a slight face. he couldnt even read what the names were let alone say it. he looked at Elle who was already waiting in line. he went to her and waited. he just got a black coffee with a large coffee muffin as Elle order something that sounded like gibberish. they went to a table to wait. "soooo..." she looks at him as she spoke. "um...what is there to do for fun here?" she wondered. all he did was shrug. "nothing really." he was going to say something about how theres a gym but he felt like that would make him sound like he was telling her to lose weight. but he bite his tongue and seens the coffees were ready, he got them and smelled hers. "wow...this smells good!" he sniffed again. she giggles. "so you like the smell of butterscotch?" he liked her giggles. they were cute. he shook his head, "no..stop it. shes not cute." he sat down. "yea i do." he handed it to her and sipped at his. he hatted the flavor of black coffee but he needed the caffeine rush so he can do his home work later, and he ate the muffin like there was no tomorrow. "hey you dont eat much at school...do you?" he blinked and shook his head. "na...i dont...i dont get hungry that easy" she lightly rolled her eyes seeing is lie. "how about this. i make you lunch if you help me find a dress for prom?" she smiled big. he thought about it...and he thought hard. that meant he could save his money more...and it would be fresh..."okay i'll do it" he said. she smiles and did a close hand clap. "yeah! okay how about tomorrow after school?" he smirked. "okay. its a Date" seeing her blush made it better as they just sat and talked about random thing that ended nowhere. they said their good byes as he walked home with a full stomach and sleepy eyes. "i guess ill do my home work later...im wiped." he past out on the couch as soon as he got home.

part 3

he woke up to the sound of his mother drunkenly stumble into the house. "DAN!" she yelled for him but all he did was lay there not wanting to even see her face. "Dan! I got us a new place!" his mother fell next to him laughing. "Oh hunny bear you'll love it! is a little smaller then this place and it in the next town over but its cheaper. a guy at the bar said we can move in with him. isnt that great!" she smiled with nasty yellow teeth, after his dad past away she went down hill..and fast. she use to have a very loving smile and eyes that could light up a room. now...you would wish she left it.."no Kara. not again. im staying here if you go." he said bluntly but she just smiles like it was nothing. "you have to get use to the guy tho...rick or jake...i forget his name but it will be nice to have a guy in your life to me like a father." with that he stood up and yelled. "DONT YOU DARE DEGRADE MY FATHER LIKE THAT! YOUR LUCKY THAT IM STILL HERE! NOW SHUT UP YOU.." he called his mother some ell like words, most of it was a term for a female dog but he didnt care. all she did was laugh and pass out on the floor. he walked out of the one room apartment angrily and was hit right in the face with the cold frost bitten air. he didnt own a jacket so he didnt go back in. instead he went for a walk to cool his head. the air was so cold that he could see his breath as he inhaled the cold air. he shivered hard but kept walking. not knowing were he was going but he know it wasnt going to be his walked till he was in the next town over. he felt sleepy and cold. he walked down a small street when the sound of drunken laughter was heard. "hey guys look" Dan looked up to see a group of about 20 men standing in front of him. "looks like we got a lost PUP" they laughed as Dan turned to walk away when one caught him by his shirt collar. "were you think your going pup?" Dan didnt look at them. "home..." they all laughed again. "awww puppy misses his mommy. hey we'll let you go for your money." Dan inhaled with a hiss. "i..i dont have any." he lied and he knew that they seen it. "oh then you wont mind us looking" before he knew it he had his arms pin and in face in the dirt with a shoe on the back of his head pushing him down with enough pressure to make his nose pop out of place. "GAAA GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled but all they did was laugh, one stared to pat him down but he kicked his foot out and hit one in his crouch. the man fell over with a loud curse word. the others desisted to starts kicking and punching him. "you think this is funny pup!" they punched hard and he tried to fight back. he got one in the mouth and another in the stomach but when he got back to his feet thats when they started to gang up on him more. he didnt notice the one behind him till he grabbed him and let the others have their fun punching and kicking him. he felt his bones braking and is flesh being bruised and cut. he cried out in gasps and tried to fight back but then one of the men took out a switchblade. the next thing he knew was a sharp pain at his side. he coughed and tasted iron in his mouth and blacked out.

he wakes up to a almost dizzy dreamless sleep. he looked around and seen that the sun was up. he couldnt feel his fingers or toes. he got up with stiff limes and tried to walk but all he could do was limp. he desisted that he should playing it off like it was nothing and go to work. there was no point in going home or anywhere else. he couldnt pay to go to the hospital. he had no insurance so there was no way he could pay to get even looked at. when he found out were he was he walked in as if he was okay but when he seen Elle she ran up to him. he never seen so much fear in one persons eyes before now. her eyes were not the same green as last time. the were dull and foggy to him. so foggy that her face too seemed to fade. he heard someone calling out to him but it sounded so distant that is sounded more like a whisper. all he remembered next was nothing but pure blackness...

part 4

"hey Danny my boy!" dad ran to him after work and picked him up like a rag doll. lifted him up in the air and played like he was an air plane with dips and whooshes in the air as the 5 year old Dan laughed loudly with a big smile. "DADDY!" he laughed with giggles and loud weeeee"s. mom came around the door of the kitchen with her hair up in a bun smiling big. "You two go wash up. i made meatloaf." little Danny smiled and pulled on his dad hair/ "MUSH!" he giggled and his dad weened . he did a type of hop skip to the bathroom. when they got in there they both washed their hand. well after the soap fight that is. then they both sat down at the table. little Danny sat next to his dad smiling. holding the plastic fork and knife in both hands. Kara walked in with a big plate of meatloaf and some type of vegetable that Danny wouldnt touch until his dad would cut them for him and joke how that he would be short forever if he didnt eat would just smile and after they all got done they would all go to the living rooming and watch a movie till Danny fell asleep on his dad lap. his dad would pick him up and take him to his room. when he would wake up his dad would sit there and read a book to him. his favorite was "MOUSE SOUP". his dad would tickle him then kiss his head good night before shutting the door, leaving a crack so the hall light would peek through. the last words he would hear were the soft deep words of "i love you my son" from his dad...

he woke up to the sound of beeping and a woman talking sloppily. "if it weren't for you he would be okay!" the other voice was soft and hurt. "i dont know what you mean. i didnt do anything" he groaned knowing who the sloppy voice was. Kara started to laugh hoarsely. "get your fat self out of this room. your lucky im not taking you to court for what you did to my son you fat piece of sh" she was cut off my Dan trowing a cup of water at her. "get out..." he said in almost a whisper. "get out now kara...i dont want to see your face." he felt pain all over his body. he fought it till his mom looked at him. "my little boy! your awake! mommy is so ha" she was cut off again. "get out before i get mad" he was already mad but when he looked over at Elle he knew that she was afraid, her eyes were blood shot and puffy. she looked sick...yet still beautiful. Kara sniffed then left the room with the same hoarse like laughs. the room was silent. he didnt know what to say or how to even start. "you got stabbed in the side...and you broke 3 ribs...and your arm. they said you lost to much blood..." Elles voice was still soft. he could barley hear her. she walked closer to him. she touched a dark bruise that was an his unbroken arm. "im sorry for her...shes drunk and most likely high again..." he felt sleepy but he didnt want to sleep. not if he had the same dream again. "im fine. when you came into work you looked so pale and you were covered in...blood...i didnt know what to do...so i called 911...then they called your mom...its been 3 days now and we thought.." he looked at her. "t...three days...its been that long..." she nodded. he slumped back into his hospital bed. -no...w...what...why ...i...i cant...remember...- he hold his head.."c...can you get me some water..." he asked. not fully ready to talk much. Elle nodded again and left the room. once she did he felt all the pain. he griped the sheet with a loud hiss and painful moans. he felt the tears wanting to flow but he stopped them, he couldnt cry, not if she was to come back. when she did the pain seemed to fade some. she softly smiled and hand him the cup. he reached out with shaking hands...she stopped him and placed the rim of the cup to his mouth. "ill help." he wanted to say no but he was to thirsty to say no, she lifted it to his mouth and he drank it like he hasn't had water in years. he leaned back as a doctor walked in and explained to him what happened and what would happen. all he could think about was how he was going to pay for all of this..

after they discharged him he wanted to just go home. "oh hun i moved in with that guy i was talking about, but he cant let you stay yet. i hope you can stay at a friends house." Kara smiled like a child. Dan clinched his fist "weres my stuff..." he asked angerly. ((angerly isnt a word)) "oh in the old place. i still got it for two days. so get what you want then get out." that was the last thing he heard before she got into the car and drove off leaving him. he was angry, he walked home mad and to the point of yelling. when he got to the apartment there was no noise. he walked to his room to find the stash of money he had...he seen he had about $89.00 in it, he went into his moms room and grabbed some of her rings and necklaces. he placed the money he hand into his pants and packed a bag. he wasnt going to stay here...maybe he could find a cheep place...or he could just sleep out side. he was use to it by know. he walked out of the house...then walked back in. he went and grabbed the one and only picture of his father that he loved...it was Dan and his dad laying down for a nap. he dad was holding him close as Dan slept. a tear rolled down his cheek...he still couldnt believe his dad was gone...Dan wiped the tear away as he left the apartment. he took one last look before leaving the place for good...

he was walking as he thought about what happened...why has all this happened sense he meant her...he was okay before...maybe it wasnt her...maybe it was just his bad luck...Elle seemed like a good girl. he laughed lightly "maybe i should ask to say at her place." he chuckled as he got to the book store...he looked at it and seen that there was a room upstairs.."maybe"..he walked in to see sweeping the floor humming lightly. unlike his daughter he was very thin and had brown hair and slightly grayed blond hair. he looked up to see Dan. "Dan. what brings you here...you should be in bed. who are you my boy?" hes voice was deep with age. "i was wondering if i could...rent out the upstairs..." blinked then nod. "sure but theres no need to rent. ill let you stay as long as you need to." when he smiled i could see were Elle got her smile. his smile warmed the room..."Dan if you need to talk you can talk to me." Dan looked at the older man...then felt it all surface...he crashed. tears fell from his eyes. "please..." Dan let the tears fall as walked to the back. they both sat as Dan cried. "go ahead my boy" sat and waited...Dan opened his mouth..."it started when i was 11...when my dad...was killed..."


End file.
